


Hey There Stranger

by shippingtrashboat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingtrashboat/pseuds/shippingtrashboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day they met, Jessica threw up on Sam. She has spent her entire college career avoiding the other blonde after the incident. Too bad they live in the same hall, have mutual friends, and keep meeting up in strange situations involving fire alarms and Quidditch games.</p><p>And to make it worse, Jessica may or may not be attracted to Sam (but honestly, who hasn't been at this point?).</p><p>(This will be a series of interconnected oneshots that will hopefully create a coherent story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Towels

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like adding work onto my life here's another story! This is dedicated to mickevoli.tumblr.com bc they are as thirsty as me when it comes to f/f in the UD fandom (we are both very attached to the Sam/Jess ship, we have a problem bc there is so little of it out there).
> 
> This is based off my college experiences so if anything is weird and you're confused about it, I can personally reassure you that, yes, yes this weird stuff happened to me and my friends. And if you see any mistakes I would appreciate it if you brought them to my attention!

~~~--~~~

The night started out okay, if Jessica was being completely honest. Not great, not terrible, just…just normal.

Emily had created a fortress of textbooks and notes on her bed as she studied for a test that was to take place at the end of the week while Jessica sat in front of her computer as she frantically typed out one of the shittiest essays she ever had the displeasure of writing.

Needless to say they were both exhausted and stressed out. Around 10 o'clock Emily had thrown her cell phone out of their window as it beeped with messages from their mutual friends asking for help with homework. The two of them lived on the fourth floor of their dorm building. The phone did not survive and Emily just screamed more into the abyss of the night for a sold five minutes. The blonde could not offer any condolences as she was in a Redbull-Monster combo crash at the time.

It was 11:55PM and Jessica had started to sob and lay her head on top of her keyboard. "Em, please kill me, I can't take this anymore," she cried pathetically.

Emily snarled in response. "I have to memorize three books and prep at least two presentations by Friday and you're whining about a little essay?"

"It's a _20 page minimum requirement_ , Emily!"

"So?"

"So? _So_??" Jessica huffed as she pushed herself away from her desk and rolled herself over to her friend's bed (the only good thing about this dorm was it had rolling chairs in the rooms and not those dumb rocking chairs everyone else had). The blonde pushed a book off the bed and Emily went red in the face.

" _What is your problem_?!" the smaller woman screeched as she lunged herself at Jessica. They struggled on the chair for all but three seconds before it toppled over and sent them to the cold floor.

"You don't even need to study this shit, Em, you're over-studying and killing yourself! Who studies more than they need to?!" Jessica kept her hands braced against Emily's shoulders to keep her from strangling her.

"I DO!" Emily yelled as she wiped at Jessica's face. 

"You have a book on the Métis people that you've been taking notes from! _Your test is in Chemistry you moron_!"

As Emily bared her teeth in response, an ear splitting screech echoed in their room followed by flashing lights. They froze and the blonde whispered, "are they kicking us out?"

A loud knock came from their door--both yelped and while Emily grabbed a 50 pound book to hurl at the visitor, Jessica grabbed a pillow for defense.

Their RA, Chris, popped his head into the room. "Come on girls fire alar--" he stopped as a book crashed against the door frame, barely two inches from his head. "Holy shit--" a pillow smacked him hard in the face and fell lifelessly to the floor.

" _What the fuck_?!"

"The noises and flashing lights startled us," Emily explained as she gestured around the room. She glanced around Chris as he opened the door wider and noticed that the hallway was completely dark and flashed red every few seconds. "You know if someone has a seizure they can sue, right?"

Chris's face burned. "This is a fire alarm, we have rules to enforce. Were you two really not paying attention to that during orientation?"

Emily shrugged, "I didn’t go to orientation."

"I fell asleep if I'm going to be honest," Jessica laughed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

He scoffed. "Figures, just get out of here before security and the fire department come around and kick you out." He moved down the hall to knock at other doors, this time introducing himself before opening any of them.

" _Figures_ ," Jessica mocked him in a nasally tone. Emily snorted and pushed her out the door. "Hey, what about my coat?"

"It's probably just a drill, these things last like eight minutes. They'll probably be done before we even get outside, Jess."

"A drill after midnight? Chris didn't say it was a drill--"

"There was a drill at one in the morning two weeks ago at the building across campus remember? Besides, what does Chris know?"

"Well, you got me there," Jessica giggled as they descended the stairs. As per the guidelines during drills and real fire emergencies, the elevators were automatically shut down to prevent people getting stuck in them.

"Just listen to your bestie Em and everything will be alright."

______

As the two women stepped outside, it had begun to snow, which wasn’t concerning as the drill would end within a moment's time right? Their optimism left when 10 whole minutes passed, then 15.

Jessica slowly turned to Emily as she rubbed at her arms to keep warm. "I hate you," she ground out through chattering teeth.

The shorter woman almost, _almost_ asked how it could get worse but the distant sirens of the fire truck and the wind picking up speed silenced her. Instead, she focused her attention on the people trickling out of the building's designated fire exit, and as one particular person stepped out her jaw dropped.

And then she started laughing.

Jessica glared at her, angry because Emily had led her into a snowstorm without any protection but her slim pjs and had the gall to find it funny. She sneered down at her friend ready to reprimand her before she heard snickering and whispers around her. Jessica looked over her shoulder first before Emily grabbed onto her sleeve as she gasped and slapped her knee in her hysterics. The blonde continued to glare at her as the whispers got louder.

"Hardy har har, Em," a voice deadpanned from in front of them.

 _Oh no_ , Jessica squirmed. She instantly recognized that voice and it sent her into a little panic. So she did what any young adult did with a problem and ignored it while she refused to move her eyes from Emily's heaving form.

Emily continued to laugh and clung to the blonde so she wouldn’t topple over. The voice sighed. "She's not going to stop any time soon is she?"

Jessica broke out into a sweat and stammered out a "n-no." _Shit now I have to talk. Okay, okay, play it cool Jess, she's not going to bite your head off_. She swallowed thickly and raised her head to look at the other person. "Crazy weather, huh--"

Oh. _Oh_.

 _Fuck_.

The girl Jessica had puked on her first week at school in the girl's bathroom was standing in front of her clad only in a tiny towel, muscled thighs and bulging biceps on full display in front of the entire building's residents. Sam's hair was down and hung limply around her smiling face; her copper skin pinked from the shower and cold weather.

"Oh my god," Jessica stammered and tried to keep her gaze above Sam's neckline. And failed. (Only a little bit because she just glanced at Sam's arms as they held up the towel).

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I know this is pretty bad, huh?"

"The alarm went off while you were showering? Holy shit this is too good!" Emily had composed herself enough to add that comment before she exploded into more laughter. Sam rolled her eyes as Jessica chose to stare at the ground.

The snowfall grew heavier as the fire truck finally parked near the group of shivering bodies. When the truck was evacuated so that the building could be searched, Emily stopped laughing to reach over and slap Sam on the shoulder. "Almost naked is a good look for you, Sammy."

"Don't call me that unless we're dating, Emily," Sam smiled impossibly wider.

Emily snorted. "You asking me out you wall of muscle?"

Jessica stepped on her friend's foot inconspicuously.

Emily's exclamation of pain was overpowered by someone screaming 'SAM!' and a body colliding with the towel-clad amazon.

" _Sam_! Beth and I were so worried are you okay? Where were you? You weren't in your bed when the alarm went off--!"

"Hannah, please, you're making a scene."

"We almost lost family today, Beth! I can make a scene if I want!"

"Hannah, Beth, how are you two?" the tall blonde started conversationally as she turned to the youngest Washington sibling (Hannah had jumped onto her back and was currently clinging to her much like a baby sloth to its mother).

Beth rubbed at her temples as her older sister buried her face into Sam's frozen hair with a sigh of relief. "Han ran to my room when she couldn't find you when the alarm went off. She almost fought off Chris and Matt to barrel back into the building after we spent 10 minutes dragging her ass down the stairs and outside." The brunette let out a hefty sigh. "So I'm tired and dead inside but what's new?"

"Aw Bethy," Sam cooed and enveloped the younger Washington sister in bear hug, "you _do_ care about me and your sister."

Beth blushed, "wait-what? How did you get that out of my explanation?"

Hannah had slipped her arms over Sam's shoulders to grab at her sister, forming a somewhat deformed three-person hug. "Beth has human emotions!" she cheered.

"Oh. My. _GAWD_! You guys are the _worst_!" She tried to squirm away to no avail. "Sam you're in a towel and my sister is on your back this is _weird_ and _uncomfortable_!"

"We love you too, Beth!" Sam and Hannah sing songed together as the blonde squeezed Beth closer to her body.

Jessica stared open mouthed at the entire awkward display of affection. Beth was red in the face and had worked one arm free from Sam's ironclad grip to smack both the blonde and her sister over the head repeatedly. She couldn't quite reach Hannah's head because the older twin giggled and hid her face against Sam's neck, so Beth shimmied up in Sam's hold to get a better aim while the blonde stumbled around now holding the weight of two people on her person.

Due to Beth's action, Sam's towel slid down, now only held up by Hannah's legs and Beth's body. That little slip exposed more skin, and, for some reason that she couldn't explain, Jessica's eyes zeroed in on that movement. The towel slipped just a bit more, the older Washington laughing and trying to catch it as she evaded her sister's swipes, and Jessica bit down on her lip focusing on the exposure.

She felt a hard tug at her sleeve that broke her trance.

"Stop being a creep," Emily whispered at her. She said much louder, "while you guys have your little lovefest out here and freeze to death, Jess and I are gonna head back inside!"

While the twins and Sam had their reunion, and while Jessica watched the falling towel with bated breath, the search party had come back with an empty fire extinguisher. Apparently some drunk idiots had taken the extinguisher and thrown it down a staircase while it sprayed its foam everywhere on its descent. After watching the display, the drunk adults had spooked themselves into thinking there was a real fire and pulled an alarm.  

"Hang on guys we're coming!" Sam yelled back and waddled after the duo. Beth adjusted herself in the blonde's arms as she scowled at her older sister who was smiling innocently at her and tugged Sam's towel up.

"You almost lost this, Samantha--now _that_ would be awkward huh, Beth? You, pressed up against a naked, muscly Sam--"

"Yeah, I'm out," Beth said as she dropped down to the floor and opted to speed walk alongside Emily and Jessica while Hannah laughed uproariously behind her.

"We all need to hang out sometime!" The older twin continued to yell out to the other three.

"And maybe this time don't throw up on my ex, Jess!" Hannah finished and Jessica felt her soul leave her body and evaporate into a nameless void.

"Ha ha, yeah," she muttered just as Sam jogged passed them with Hannah still on her back. The two of them were giggling over something. She looked at the floor again with a frown.

At least Sam's towel hadn't dropped in front of everyone right?


	2. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told u all i was gonna update a fic (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> _____________________

"So you're taking this class for extra credit?"

"Sadly no, I need one more Gen Ed credit before I can properly pursue my major."

"Which is…?"

Jessica flushed slightly, "You'll make fun of me."

"Jess," Ashley deadpanned, "I'm a creative writing major. There's nothing less embarrassing than a Liberal Arts degree."

The blonde flushed darker, "Fashion Design."

Ashley merely patted her back, "If it's any consolation: with the economy today, no one will get a job after they graduate, and their loans will slowly crush them until there is nothing left but a shell where a human soul once existed."

Jessica stared at her. "That doesn’t help me at all."

The smaller girl slumped forward onto their shared table, dejected, "It doesn't help me either."

"And what are you ladies talking about?" A gravelly voice asked behind them. They both jumped and Ashley screamed.

"N-nothing sir--Professor Sir! I mean!" the blonde stuttered as the girl next to her hyperventilated.

"How many times do I have to tell you all it's Larry," the man grouched out.

"P-professor Larry! Sorry!"

"Just Larry," he sighed. "Class is about to start."

Larry was a man of few words and taught poetry; when he first made his appearance, students were surprised, even scared, by his grizzled, scarred face and missing teeth. However, his love for teaching and poetry won the affection and admiration of students and staff alike.

Just as he stood at the front of the room, book in hand and regular scowl in place, Larry was interrupted by the door being slammed open. Everyone slowly turned in their seats to stare at the intruder, some praying for the poor soul who interrupted Larry's class while others prayed for the Professor to lose his temper and lose track of time in his tirade.

Sam stood in the door in nothing but bike shorts and a sports bra (showing off her rippling abs), wings haphazardly attached to her back, and gold and yellow paint (?) slathered across her body.

To the surprise of his class, Larry merely sighed. "Samantha," he droned, "What are you doing?"

Sam just grinned and gestured to herself, "I'm the Snitch, Larry!"

Realization dawned on the class as the Professor looked more exhausted than any student has ever seen him. "Is that supposed to mean something to me or?"

"Quidditch practice," the class echoed.

"Yeah I have no fucking clue what that is." When several people raised their hands to answer, Larry raised his own to silence them, "And I don't want to know if it has you kids dressed up in _that_ ," he motioned over to Sam who was still beaming at him.

"I need a place to hide and I thought 'what better place to hide than a classroom?' And then I thought the _best_ classroom to hide was yours!" the blonde stepped inside and closed the door gently. "So, may I hide here while the Seekers scurry around outside?"

"What the hell are Seekers?" Larry mumbled under his breath and asked more loudly "You ask that _after_ you barge in?"

Sam stuck her lower lip out in a pout, "Pretty please?"

The man heaved another heavy sigh. "Fine, but no more interruptions you hear?"

Sam mock saluted him and a ghost of smile graced his lips. The class almost had a shared heart attack at the sight, Ashley even snapped a picture with her phone. Jessica, however, tried to focus on her notebook as her mind screamed at The Powers That Be to keep Sam from noticing her.

The Powers answered her through Ashley.

"Hey Sam! You can hang out over here!" the small girl yelled and Sam waved back with a smile, making her way to their table.

Jessica had never considered murdering someone until now.

"So what are we learning about today?" Sam asked she kneeled between their seats. Jessica jumped slightly as she felt a hand rest against the back of her seat. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the other blonde and Ashley whispering to each other, trying not to appear like she was eavesdropping.

Voices shouted outside of the classroom as several people ran down the hallway; everyone stared at the door and Larry's eye twitched at the noise. One pair of feet stopped in front of the classroom and a hesitant knock came to the door. " _Yes_?" the Professor ground out.

The door slowly opened and Mike Munroe popped his head in. "I'm looking for a Snitch?"

Larry grit his teeth, " _And_?"

Mike visibly paled at the tone, "Uh, can I look around?"

"Sure, whatever, it's not like I'm trying to teach a class right now."

Jessica turned to shake Sam and Ashley out of their conversation but stopped when she noticed the other blonde was no longer kneeled between her and her seatmate. Ashley just sent her a quick smile. The blonde opened her mouth when something cold and _wet_ brush against her shin.

She squeaked and tried to jump away from the table but Ashley pushed at her shoulder and gave her a desperate look, eyes flicking over to Mike. Jessica squirmed in her seat and stared straight ahead with wide eyes and a red face.

Sure, it made sense for Sam to hide under their table _but_ Jessica was wearing a _fucking skirt_ and there was barely any room for her to cross her legs, so _anyone_ down there could see her polka dotted panties. Jessica tried to squeeze her legs in one last desperate attempt to not flash her underwear at Sam and succeeded in kneeing Sam in the face.

Mike turned his head at the strangled noise she made and made a beeline for their table. "Sup guys?"

They only looked mildly suspicious, Ashley with her nervous twitching and Jessica's blushing face. Neither answered him so Mike slowly lowered himself to the ground to take a peek--

"Michael, if you don’t leave soon I'm going to enroll you into this class."

Mike jumped into a standing position. "And that's my cue," he said as he bolted out the door.

A few beats of silence passed before Sam crawled from beneath the table and stood up, holding a hand to her face. "Thanks, Larry," she said as she gave the man a thumbs up.

Larry raised a brow, "Fall on your face down there, Samantha?"

The blonde laughed then cringed; blood oozed between her fingers and down her face. _Jessica felt terrible_. "Yeah, I'm a klutz sometimes," Sam said with a bloody smile.

"Get out of here and clean yourself up, I can't have my friends' daughter hurt on my watch."

The blonde turned back to Ashley and Jessica, gave them a wink, and jogged over to the door. She blew a kiss to Larry before dashing down the hallway, hopefully to get medical attention and not join back in the game.

"She got blood on my door," Larry grunted, the small bit of concern  he showed before wiped from his voice.

Ashley looked over at Jessica.

Jessica stared back with wide eyes.

"This is pretty bad track record, Jess: first you puke on the poor girl then you break her nose," the brunette said conversationally.

Jessica dropped her head onto the table with a groan, "I know, I'm the _worst_."

As Ashley tried to console her, Larry threw his book to the ground. "We're not going to get anything done today are we?"

 


End file.
